<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241768">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsunderes And Spilled Coffee [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Barista Jeon Wonwoo, Barista Kim Mingyu, Barista Seokmin, Booseoksoon are best friends, Dramedy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Wonwoo is bad at Feelings, Work In Progress, seokmin is a ray of sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsunderes And Spilled Coffee [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2249604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9:05 AM</strong>
</p><p>'<em>We're getting a new hire today.'</em>Wasn't the first thing Wonwoo was expecting to hear when he walked through the cafe's front door for work this morning.</p><p>Seungcheol,his boss,had been the one to inform him of the news.'<em>Why are you telling me this right now?'</em>Wonwoo had asked and Seungcheol gave a stern look in return.'<em>Because I want you to be nice to them when arrive.'</em>He'd said.<em>'Okay?'</em></p><p>The last thing Wonwoo wanted to do was argue with Seungcheol,so he'd agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>